Painbringers Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Painbringers Wiki is dedicated toward the fan-made Painbringers project, created by yours truly, serving as a fan-fiction in the form of a potential TV-PG cartoon. The Painbringers Wiki is meant to contain all information regarding the project and act as the source of its written episodes. If you are an outside user who has either just discovered this wiki or been directed here by yours truly, welcome and enjoy. Listed below are the wiki's rules that contain the do's and don't's, and are also subject to be updated. Rules * Do not change the information of pages without my permission. * Do not upload images to the wiki without my permission. * Do not vandalize pages, purely to make a mess out of them. * Random bouts of negativity and hostility toward other users are not allowed. Treat them with respect if you want respect back. * If you have a problem with another user or possibly even something regarding me, talk it out in a civilized, mature manner. * Don't start a ruckus and fight with other users. Whoever started it, purely to stir up trouble, will be punished. * If a user has slighted you on the wiki, do not take extreme justice into your own hands, such as attempting to slander their name. Allow me be the one to punish them, because that's something I can do. * Spamming is not allowed. It's vandalizing and I have very little tolerance toward it. * Trolling, on the other hand, is something I have absolutely zero tolerance toward it. You will be met with a near-instance block, even if it was just as a joke. * Do not use more than one account, unless you have lost access to your original account or have another valid excuse. * "Sock-puppeting", or the act of using another account to avoid a ban on your previous one, is also zero tolerance, and will result a near-immediate ban toward the sock-puppet account. If I discover that it is an act of purposeful sock-puppeting, the original account's existing ban will most likely be extended. * Inappropriate actions on the wiki, such as the use of extremely vulgar language, such as racial slurs and slangs is forbidden. * Swearing on the wiki is allowed, but don't excessively use it. * More rules to be potentially added. Blocks Breaking the rules, whenever it's intentional or not, will result in varying levels of punishment, listed below. * Warnings are the lowest form of punishment. If you've unintentionally broke a minor rule, I will leave a message on your wall regarding the issue and to not repeat this action in the future. Attempting to brush off warnings, such as purposefully removing them from your wall or responding to them with a sarcastic, insulting tone are forbidden, and will only result in an additional warning. Typically, users have a maximum of 3 warnings before further action is taken. * Hour Blocks are the shortest of temporary blocks, and are to make sure you absolutely know that you shouldn't ignore my authority and continue breaking rules. Hour blocks vary in length depending on the severity of your permission, with a minimum of 1 hour to a maximum of 3 hours. * Day Blocks are an extended version of temporary hour-long blocks, and can last up to a single day to 3 days in total. If you've reached this point, you've either a troublemaker who's slowly going through the process of having an infinite block, or you're just flat-out testing my patience. * Week Blocks are the longest of temporary blocks, and are usually 7 days in length. They're your final temporary punishment before I lay down the ban hammer. If you've reached this point, this is your last chance. * Indefinite Blocks are considered the highest form of punishment and as the name suggests, are indefinite in length. If you receive an indefinite block, you should take it to heart that you are no longer welcome on the wiki, as up until this point, your intentions have been ill. Indefinite blocks can either happen if: ** A. You have immediately broken a major rule, such as vandalizing and trolling. ** B. You have surpassed all of your warnings and temporary blocks without taking the slightest hint to ease up. ** C. You have been a pain and I'm skipping all your potential minor punishments because I don't want to waste my time dealing with you. Conclusion Understand what Painbringers Wiki is for and read the rules? Good, so enjoy the wiki and stay tuned for any new content regarding it.Category:Browse